


First Kiss

by Kasanra



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasanra/pseuds/Kasanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

.

"It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy."

Haruhi is a girl. Most girls treasure all their firsts. Their first boyfriend. Their first date. Their first dance. Their first kiss. Et cetera et cetera.

Haruhi is a girl. Unlike most girls she isn't aware of people as potential mates. Her 'dates' are at the request of the Princess' of Ouran. Her first dance was a ball she was forced to attend at the whims of the Host King Tamaki Suoh. Her first kiss was sold to pay off a third of her debt.

Haruhi is a girl.

Just not like most girls.

Her first kiss was surrounded by drama, intrigue, annoyance("I'm in LOVE-LOVE") and thrills. Her first kiss was with princess Kanako Kasugazaki, a 'host-hopper'. She's engaged, rich and and an adorably awful liar. She's cute and hides her face when she cries. She's a good dancer, likes tea sets and is in love with her fiance.

Most girls treasure their first kisses.

Haruhi is a girl despite not being like most girls.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evenings festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for... this couple."

Haruhi watched with a quiet smile as Tohru bowed and asked for a dance. She watched as princess Kanako accepted. She knew the girl was happy - a little awkward - but happy. She watched them dance the last dance of the night. She saw them talk a little. Saw Kanako's face light up and knew that he was going to do right by her. Tamaki saw it too.

"*sigh* May this awkward couple be forever blessed," he exclaimed. Taking their cue, the twins stepped forward.

"And now we'll announce the Queen of the Ball!" Hikaru announced.

"Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki," Kaoru joined. Everyone applauded.

Now, originally it was supposed to be the Host King Tamaki that kissed the night's Queen but in true trouble-making fashion, the twins announced that Haruhi would take his place. She wouldn't do it. She refused. There was no way that she could kiss her.

"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third," Kyoya, the host club's shadow king, comments casually. 8 000 000 yen or almost a thousand requests cut by one third. And it was _just_ a peck on the cheek. No problem right?

Still, Haruhi's heart did a little jump every time she took a step. One... two... three... four... She watched Kanako start walking towards her, away from her fiance. Five... six... seven... eight... Good. It would be just them. Nine... ten... eleven... twelve... No interruptions. Thirteen... fourteen. Forget the audience, forget her fiance, forget the debt. Haruhi cradles Kanako's face between her hands. It's just a peck on the cheek. Kanako's probably already kissed. Just a peck. But her eyes... Haruhi felt Kanako's cheeks warm against her hands... saw her close her eyes as their faces drew near... watched her lashes flutter against her cheek... The cheek that she-

"Wait, HARUHI!"

What the-hmph?!

Most girls treasure their first kiss.

So Haruhi ignored the large hand on her back, the screaming girls behind her, the startled exclamation of Kanako's fiance... 6.2 seconds, Haruhi ignored everything but the feel of her... the heat of her skin... the softness of her lips... the hair brushing against her hands... the girl's curves pressed against her own... 6.2 seconds was all Haruhi allowed before jumping back... 6.2 seconds of her perfume...

Most girls treasure their first kiss.

Like most girls, like Kanako, Haruhi pressed her fingers against her lips, trying to keep the memory...

Haruhi is a girl.

She never would have thought that she's end up giving her first kiss to another girl. But is _was_ such and amazing night. So it's as well.

.

**The End**

 


End file.
